


fox fur

by eudaemonics



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen, Kemonomimi, M/M, not really shippy but written from that perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaemonics/pseuds/eudaemonics
Summary: Mitsunari awakes one day to find he has grown a fox tail and ears.





	fox fur

**Author's Note:**

> i was cleaning out my docs and found this old thing. i wrote this back in high school lol, but i went over it and cleaned it up a bit so it's less... clunky.

_ “L - Lord Mitsunari?!” _

_ “Silence!” _

The sound of a scabbard hitting skin resounds through the halls; Yoshitsugu sits in his room, sipping tea with a grin pressed to the edge of the cup _(_ _the sound of soldiers being beat senseless always went nice with tea )_. Although, this rage seems early, even for Mitsunari. Dawn has only barely began to break into the sky, and soldiers were already fleeing from the sight of the man.

What could have him so upset this early in the morning, he wonders. 

_ “Gyobu!” _ He hears his call and suddenly the door slides open.

“Yes, what could ever be the matt—” Yoshitsugu’s words are cut short and he nearly drops the yunomi cup in his hands, “ _... Oh, dear. _ ”

This is definitely  _ Ishida Mitsunari  _ standing in his doorway, but something is wrong.  _ Very wrong. _ His gaze first goes to the pointed ears protruding from the top of his head, and upon closer look there is a large, fluffy tail wiggling behind him, as well— both with fur as silver as the hair atop his head. 

Well, that certainly explains why he was so early to rise with such anger.

For once in his life, Yoshitsugu has absolutely nothing to say. No guidance, not even any wit. He stares at Mitsunari in silence, dark eyes wide and his lips parted with surprise just barely noticeable beneath his bandages. 

“Do not stay silent, Gyobu.” Mitsunari urges him, decidedly with a hint of desperation in his voice.

“Your fur is shedding, sir.” He says.

“Please take this seriously, Gyobu.”

Yoshitsugu mulls over just what it is he’s looking at; there is absolutely no explanation for this that was within reason. People do not just grow _ animal appendages _ overnight. For a moment, Yoshitsugu considers the possibility that he is actually dreaming, though he cannot recall a time in his life when he has ever had a dream quite so…  _ whimsical. _

“Perhaps you have angered the gods?” He suggests, and though a lilt of amusement is plain as day as he speaks, he is completely serious.

“Do not be ridiculous.” Mitsunari retorts.

“Sir, forgive me, but this entire situation is ridiculous.” 

He falls silent, pointy ears and the tip of his tail flicks in frustration. Even  _ Yoshitsugu  _ has no advice for him, which leaves Mitsunari completely at a loss. If the most clever man alive in the country has no reason nor guidance, just what is he supposed to do?

Maybe he  _ should  _ look into sacrificing one of the more useless soldiers to appease the gods and apologize for whatever it is he did to deserve this— but, first he would take a brush to his tail because fur is  _ goddamn everywhere _ .

* * *

 

Magoichi has seen a lot of odd things in her life, but this really takes the cake. Mitsunari was a strange man from the get-go; this, however, is on a whole new level of  _ strange _ . Yet, with this boy standing and glaring at her with piercing, sickly green eyes, one of the thoughts that enters her mind was that a cat would have suited him more than a  _ fox _ .

“Well?” He snaps impatiently, “Will you form an alliance with me or not?”

“Huh? Oh,” She mumbles. Right, he was here seeking an alliance with her. “On one condition.”

She  _ swears  _ she hears him growl as she says that. 

“What might that be?” He asks firmly,  _ reluctantly _ . 

She can’t believe she was actually going to say this:

“Allow me to touch your tail.”

The bell that signaled the Saika’s alliance rang loudly that day. 


End file.
